criminalcasefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gertrude Piccadilly
Gertrude Piccadilly war eine Verdächtige in drei Fällen: Die letzte Reise (Fall #23 von Grimsborough), Kein Rauch ohne Feuer (Fall #29 von Grimsborough) und Ein krummer Hund (Fall #31 von Grimsborough). Profil Gertrude is a 38-year-old lady with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a black jacket with a green motif top underneath it. She also wears a silver necklace with the design of a teapot on the middle. In The Final Journey, Gertrude has pollen on top of her jacket, wears a green motif and wears red lipstick. In No Smoke Without Fire, it is discovered that Gertrude is right handed, knows First Aid gestures, and eats chocolate. In Dog Eat Dog, Gertrude wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a mark of a dog's bite just above her left breast. It is also discovered that she cooks and uses hairspray. Rolle in den Fällen Die letzte Reise Gertrude was the owner of a tea parlour, where the victim, Daniel Taylor worked as a waiter. When the team were searching her tea parlour, they found a torn photo on the floor. After piecing it back together, they learned that it was a photo of Gertrude standing beside Daniel, who was holding an award which read "Employee of the Month". There was also something written on the photo, but it was not clear. So the team used powder to reveal the writing, which read, "To the best employee I ever had, love, Gertrude." After seeing this, the team talked to Gertrude, who was shocked to hear about the death of her best employee. When asked if her relationship with Daniel was strictly professional, Gertrude became angry and said that her affection for the victim was purely dependent on the quality of his job. Later, when the team again went to her and asked who had torn the photo, Gertrude admitted that she was the one who had torn the photo into pieces. She explained that she had feelings for Daniel, who, however, made it clear to her that he did not reciprocate those feelings and also promised Gertrude that this incident would change nothing and that he would still work in her tea parlour. But two days later, when Gertrude learned that Daniel was planning for a trip to Australia, she became furious and as a result, she tore the picture up and threw it on one of the tables of her tea parlour. Kein Rauch ohne Feuer Gertrude then returned after the murder of Connor Sullivan, the chief of the Grimsborough scouts. She appeared when the team had come to her tea parlour for investigation. After the place was seached thouroughly, Gertrude was interrogated, since her cold reaction to Connor's death had made the team suspicious. When asked why she disliked Connor, Gertrude replied that Connor used to be very rude and that she could not believe that a violent, unloving man like him could ever become a Scoutmaster. She also said that Connor always used to be drunk whenever he came to her tea parlour. Gertrude then conluded that it was horrible what happened to Connor, but she was glad that the adorable little scouts would not had to fear the victim anymore. Ein krummer Hund Gertrude participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. After discovering that the killer had great cooking skills, David Jones and the player went to talk to Gertrude since she was the best cupcake maker in town. After hearing about the murder of Molly Robinson and Poochikin (Molly's dog), Gertrude was shocked. About the Dog Pageant, she told the team that she was the one who had baked cakes for the buffet. Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude's dog) was later murdered by Margaret Littlewood (who would be indicted for the deaths of Molly and Poochikin at the climax of the investigation), just moments after she murdered James Savage's husky and attempted to murder Jones, but survived due to his youth. Gertrude grieved when Ramirez told her about Mr. Snuggles's death and wonder what her dog did to deserve such a fate, as she felt that Mr. Snuggles did not deserve to die at a time the Grimsborough Dog Pageant had to ensue by city orders. After hearing about Margaret's incarceration, Gertrude was relieved to know that Mr. Snuggles was avenged, and even asked the team how Jones is holding up since the atrocity occurred. She politely asks the team to have a meal on her as a thanks for arresting the killer. Later, after visiting Gertrude, the antidote worked and Jones was back in duty. Trivia *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Vorkommen *The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) Galerie Gertrude .png|Gertrude, as she appeared in The Final Journey. GP.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in No Smoke Without Fire. GP3.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog. Gertrude's Dog2.png|Mr Snuggles, Gertrude's Pug. Gertrude's Dog.png|Gertrude's dog after dying. Gertudewithherdog.png|Gertrude and her dog. DanielGertrude.png|Gertrude in Daniel's Employee of the Month photo. OG_SUS_23_604.jpg OG_SUS_29_604.jpg Orientierung